Lost and Broken
by Shan282
Summary: Six years after Laurel's death during the battle for Avalon, Tamani still mourns. But when a new fairy appears while he's in the human world visiting Laurel's grave, all of his suffering disappears. Can he learn to love again, or will her true past drive him away and seal up his heart forever. Rated T for later chapters. Takes place after Destined.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

(Tamani)

I saw Laurel fall to the ground, dead. I prayed it was her friend, who looked a lot like her, but it wasn't. Her friend had just made it out. Another few seconds and she would be dead too. I screamed and scream out Laurel's name, trying to get to her. Hands held me back, no matter how much I struggled. Suddenly, Laurel was right in front of me, only her hair was a golden brown with light blond highlights. She rested a hand on my cheek.

"Shh, Tam. It'll be ok. Wake up so you don't have to suffer anymore." She whispered, kissing my forehead, then she got up and slowly walked away.  
"Wait!" I screamed. "Don't leave me alone again!" She turned and looked at me.  
"Tam, I'll never leave you alone, you know that... don't you?" Then she walked away.**  
**

**(Megan)**

I watched the girl who looked like me fall to the ground. I knew this was a dream but I still ran towards her. As I got close to her, I realized someone was screaming out her name. I turned and looked at the man who was calling out. He was hot, hotter than anyone I'd ever seen in the human world. I couldn't stand to see his beautiful face in so much pain. I heard a voice whisper in my ear as I looked towards him. "Tam" was all it said. Suddenly, I knew what to do.

I ran to him and kneeled down, resting my hand on him perfect cheek.

"Shh, Tam. It'll be ok. Wake up so you don't have to suffer anymore." I whispered, kissing his beautiful forehead, then getting up and slowly walking away.

"Wait!" He screamed "Don't leave me alone again!" I turned and smiled at him.

"Tam, I'll never leave you alone, you know that... don't you?" Then I walked away.

***There it is, I hope you Like the first chapter. R&R***


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Tamani)  
** I woke up screaming for her to come back.

_It was just a dream._ I thought to myself. _Damn you Laurel, why did you have to torment me every single night._

I had had the same dream every night since Laurel had died, only she had never talked to me like she just had. I still cried myself to sleep occasionally. I had lost the girl I loved, she was dead. I had buried her body near the cabin in Orick, California, but close to the gate. That way she could be in the human world, but close to Avalon at the same time. I missed her so much.

I had made up my mind, I was going to visit her grave today.

**(Megan)**

I woke up crying, the pain in Tam's voice had been nearly unbearable. When I walked away from him, I wanted to die like that girl. I could tell he had loved her.

_I wish I really was her. I wouldn't have died and left Tam all alone when it was clear that he loved every inch of her._ I thought to myself. _I wish he could be mine for all of eternity._

I had never had a dream like that before. Although I knew it was a dream, it felt like a flashback that I never had. Like someone had show me it for a reason. But how could that be, it was impossible, wasn't it?

Well, I had made up my mind, I was going for a drive down to the only gate close enough for me to get back into Avalon. I was going to Orick, California. It was only three hours away.

***I hope you like'd it, because I enjoyed writing it****. Read & Review!***


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Tamani)**

The gate was guarded as usual, but, being me, a fairy aloud in the human world, they let me through without any hassle. I had also been given an all access pass to visit Laurel's grave. After all, who could deny me access to her grave. It wasn't like I planned every visit beforehand.

As I stepped into the open air of the forest, I felt a sense of calamity and freedom. I had always felt at home in this forest. As I wandered deeper, I saw the cabin through the trees. Next to it, I saw the tombstone. I quickly ran towards it nearly breaking into sobs as I got close.

My knees buckled and I fell right in front of the grave. Silent tears began to stream down my cheeks. Suddenly they became loud sobs. I couldn't hold any of it in anymore. I missed her so much.

It felt like I had been kneeling there for an hour when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to tell whoever it was to go away. Suddenly, I gasped, it was Laurel. She was looking at her grave, a single tear sliding down her face. She looked at me with a shocked look and ran away, her pretty brown hair streaming behind her.

Jumping up, I chased her into the forest. Catching up to her, I grabbed her arm and turned her around. Then I realized something was wrong, Laurel's hair was a different color.

"Laurel? Is that you?" I asked softly.

"No, I'm Megan. You must be Tamani." She smile. How did she know my name. Shocked, I asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh... she told me, last night." She grinned then took off towards the gate, leaving me behind.****

(Megan)

The drive to Orick took less time than I thought it would. I drove as fast as a maniac. So fast, none of the police could catch me. I didn't stop once, not even for traffic. When there was traffic, I took side streets. Technically, it was a three hour drive, but it took me and hour and a half.

When I reach Orick, I drove to a pretty little cabin in the woods. It was right near the entrance to Avalon. As I stepped out of my car, a sense of calamity and freedom swept over my entire body. I could feel Avalon's magical pull on my soul. Slowly, I walked towards the forest, away from the cabin, when I heard sobs.

I followed the sound and found a handsome, young man kneeling in front of a grave.

"It's mine. That's my grave." The voice in my head said.

I knew it was the grave of the girl who had died. Why did she keep talking to me? She was dead. Could dead people talk to people who are still alive?

"That's Tam, it's short for Tamani." The voice said. "Isn't he cute?"

As I stepped closer, she told me everything about herself and Tamani. A silent tear rolled down my face. Suddenly, I realized that I had gotten too close. Tamani turned around with a shocked expression. Not knowing what to do, I bolted for the gate and into the forest.

Tamani caught up to me in no time and grabbed my arm, turning me around to face him.

"Laurel? Is that you?" He asked, a look of longing and desire on his beautiful face.

"No, I'm Megan. You must be Tamani." I smiled, I had finally met him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, looking confused.

"Oh... she told me, last night." I said with a grin then took off towards the gate, towards Avalon, towards home and away from Tamani.


End file.
